Los Angeles
by Mel De Lutz
Summary: Me va a matar. Me va a matar. Me va a matar… , repito en mi mente una y otra vez mientras veo en mis manos el papel donde me niegan la solicitud de permiso por una semana para viajar a ver a Bella. La próxima semana es su cumpleaños y hace un año cuando me despedí de ella en el aeropuerto, le prometí regresar.


Este One Shot está participando de Birthday Contest, celebrando el primer aniversario del grupo Élite Fanfiction. **www facebook com/ grupos/ elite. fanfiction**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol.**

 **Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

 _«_ _Me va a matar. Me va a matar. Me va a matar…_ _»,_ repito en mi mente una y otra vez mientras veo en mis manos el papel donde me niegan la solicitud de permiso por una semana para viajar a ver a Bella. La próxima semana es su cumpleaños y hace un año cuando me despedí de ella en el aeropuerto, le prometí regresar.

Últimamente sus llamadas telefónicas se habían tornado más sentimentales y un poco emocionales; me contaba de todos los planes que tenía para cuando nos veamos… eran tantos, que a veces terminaba preguntándole si sabía que una semana tenía siete días.

Sonrío nostálgico, mirando hacia mis manos y luego recuerdo:

— ¡Diablos, me va a matar!

El papel entre mis manos se arruga y cuando paso por el contenedor de basura camino a mi departamento, lo tiro. Mi cerebro entró en la otra dimensión, buscando cualquier explicación para darle a Bella.

Y como si la estuviera invocando, mi celular comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo; lo saco y suspiro pesadamente al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

—¡Edward! —Su voz emocionada me llega apenas poso el teléfono en mi oído—. ¿Ya confirmaste la hora, el número de vuelo... todo?

Mi corazón se encoge porque sabe que esa excitación en su voz se va a apagar cuando le cuente las nuevas malas noticias.

—Hola, Bella —digo con mi voz calmada. Trato de recomponerme un poco, arrimándome a la pared del pasillo—, cariño...

—¿Cariño? —me corta desconcertada—. Tú no me llamas así a menos que estés en problemas, Edward Masen...

¡Maldición!

—¿Vamos a tener algún inconveniente, Edward? —pregunta en voz suave. Sabe que hay un problema, tiene este instinto femenino y solo lo está confirmando.

¿QUÉ HAGO?

—No, cariño...

—He ahí ese _cariño, otra vez._

—No, Bella... no hay ningún problema...

—¿Pero? —Vuelve a cortarme, esta vez impaciente.

—Menegaronelpermiso —lo suelto todo de golpe, dejando la pelota en su cancha.

Escucho su suspiro que hace que mis tripas se retuerzan del dolor. Es un suspiro de rendición y quiero mandar todo a la mierda y viajar a su lado, hacerla pasar el mejor de los cumpleaños; pero no puedo. No puedo lanzar por la borda nuestro futuro. Nuestra promesa.

—Está bien —dijo con un susurro resignado—, estaba preparada para esto.

—Bella, yo...

—No, Edward, está bien. Porque no me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? —En la última palabra su voz se corta.

Juro que mis pies quieren caminar directamente hacia el aeropuerto. Todo mi ser ama a esa mujer y sabe que ella no llora así por así. Ella es Isabella Swan, carajo. Es fuerte y para nada sentimental, ni siquiera en _sus días_ se pone de esa forma. Y escucharla soltar suspiros y carraspeos… puede conmigo y todo mi autocontrol.

—No te miento, pero te juro que el lunes a primera hora me tendrás allí.

—Está bien, Edward. —Suelta otro suspiro que hace que me dé la media vuelta y comience a caminar por el pasillo del edificio, hacia la salida. Soy capaz de irme en este momento, así como estoy—. Tampoco es como si estuvieras en otro planeta, continente o país… estás solamente un poco más al sur. En la misma línea y…

—¿Quieres que esté contigo para tu cumpleaños? —Le corto su verborrea—. Quiero la verdad, Isabella Swan.

—Sí, pero…

—Bien. Haremos esto, iré a pedir permiso _otra vez_. Lo prometo, así me toque viajar de madrugada. —Suspiro y volteo de regreso al pasillo de mi departamento—. Voy a estar contigo.

Solamente escucho la respiración de Bella por el teléfono. Sé que se está mordiendo el labio y retorciendo un mechón de su cabello. Estoy seguro que sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas contenidas. No quiero que tenga alguna crisis nerviosa, mi mamá me había comentado que la vio salir del consultorio de Rosalie, su psicóloga; otro hecho que casi hace que me regrese.

—De acuerdo —termina diciendo en un hilo de voz—, pero prométeme que si no te lo dan no vas a insistir. Ya hemos recorrido la mitad del camino, recuerda nuestra promesa.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, solo que omito la parte de que no tengo muchas esperanzas de que me den el permiso. Un año había estado recluido de todo; mi vida solamente era casa, universidad, casa… unas que otras veces salía hacia algún bar con mis compañeros de piso, pero no era lo mismo sin Bella. Ella fue la que me apoyó y exigió que aceptara el cupo que me ofrecieron en la UCLA y sentía como si la estuviera traicionando. El día que nos despedimos pude ver la confianza que emanaban sus ojos llorosos.

Escucho que alguien la llama, es un hombre. Oigo susurros y su risita de avergonzada, esa que solamente me regala a mí. Doy dos pasos hacia la salida; no es justo que mientras yo estoy por acá queriendo ser alguien que la merece toda la vida, haya otro por allá que quiera conquistarla… ¿Y si ya lo hizo? ¿Ella es capaz de corresponderle a otro hombre? Qué pregunta más estúpida, es obvio que sí… si ella quiere.

Y de repente me dan ganas de arrodillarme y pedirle a quién sea que hace los milagros que la cubra con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter, si nadie la ve, nadie la enamora. Y yo podría sobrevivir los pocos meses que nos quedan separados sin pensar que me la van a quitar.

Volver a escuchar su risita hace que mi agarre al teléfono se haga más fuerte, al punto de hacerlo crujir.

—¿Con quién estás? —pregunto sin ocultar el tono irritante y celoso de mi voz.

—Estoy en el parque patinando un poco —contesta, _sin querer decirme con quién está._

—Perdón, no escuché _con quién_ estás.

Bella ríe nerviosamente, mientras se escuchan algunos abucheos.

—Estoy con Benjamín.

—¿QUIÉ . ?

—Es un chico nuevo, sus padres acaban de mandarlo desde el medio oriente para que aprenda inglés.

—Mmm… —murmuro—. ¿Y ahora eres maestra de inglés?

Ella gime y por los sonidos sé que se ha puesto de pie. También las burlas se hacen más gritonas pero de pronto ya no puedo escuchar nada. Quiero transportarme por el teléfono, llegar a ella.

¿Por qué no escucho nada?

¿Me colgó? Miro mi teléfono y la llamada sigue en línea.

—¡HOLA! —grito, sin importarme las personas que pasan a mi alrededor. Estoy histérico, desesperado. Estoy volviéndome loco —. ¡ISABELLA! ¡ISABELLA SWAN!

—Edward, tranquilo —gruñe—. Estoy aquí. Estaba alejándome del ruido. No seas paranoico.

—Esta noche compro el boleto. Me vale que me expulsen de la universidad.

—¡Edward, no! —gime de respuesta a mis alaridos—. Te lo prohíbo. No puedes hacer eso, Edward. _La promesa, recuerda._

—Ninguna promesa. Aquí me voy a volver loco. —Suspiro. Sé que me estoy comportando como un bebé sin su mamila, pero, mierda, no podía permitir que alguien me la quite. ¿Por qué quiso ser femenina? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡Estábamos a gusto!—. Mañana a primera hora estaré en Seattle y no me moveré de allí hasta que te regreses conmigo.

—Te lo juro, Edward Masen, si te apareces mañana en la puerta de mi casa, te olvidas de mí.

Y el balde de agua fría cae encima mío… no puedo perderla.

.

.

Después de algunos largos y tortuosos días en los que casi ni hablé con Bella porque siempre que la llamaba me decía que estaba ocupada, que estaba conduciendo (cuando ella no tiene auto) o que se encontraba tan cansada que solo quería dormir; obtendría la respuesta de mi permiso. Esta vez tengo ánimos y no estoy siendo tan pesimista como antes, es más, tengo la confianza en que la carta de respuesta diría:

" _Sr. Masen, lamentamos haberle negado anteriormente su solicitud pero hemos reconsiderado la petición y llegamos al conceso de que no solo le daremos una semana libre, sino que también lo exoneraremos de las lecciones y deberes que se ha perdido durante su ausencia. Muy atentamente, el Decano de la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de California en Los Angeles"._

Sí, un poco más dramático, pero por lo menos esperaba el permiso. O terminarían enviándome a un centro para enfermos mentales… ojalá sea con Bella como mi enfermera.

Uno de mis compañeros de piso tiene una extraña obsesión con recoger el correo todas las mañanas. Me va a volver loco, sin exagerar. Él se despierta, se pone los pantalones y baja a la planta baja del edificio a ver el correo; despeinado, recién salido de la cama. Hay veces que no sé si viene o va cuando lo veo con los papeles y publicidades en la mano. Es maniático. Pero gracias a eso, no iba a esperar hasta alistarme para clases para tener la carta del permiso entre mis manos.

Me tiro de la cama cuando supe que la ansiedad me iba a matar; hoy soy el Señor Positivismo. Afuera el sol brilla y los pájaros cantan, así que supongo que el día va a ser mejor de lo que pensé. Ya hasta tenía una pequeña valija lista para mi viaje y el regalo de Bella cuidadosamente empacado en su caja. Incluso anoche, mientras daba una de mis estresantes vueltas en la cama, llamé a un restaurante elegante, de mozos de smokings y franceses e hice una reserva; mi novia va a enterrar mi cadáver con gusto cuando se entere de esta locura, pero quiero llevarla a un lugar fuera de nuestro ambiente. Reírme junto a ella cuando nos entreguen nuestros mariscos crudos, o cuando nos enseñen la carta de vinos y ver primero los precios y aun así no tener idea de cuál es el indicado para acompañar nuestra cena. Quiero verla ebria y burlarme de sus tropiezos, porque ella puede tener un máster en equilibrio sobre el skateboard pero sobre sus dos piernas parece bebé aprendiendo a caminar.

Al llegar a la mesa, donde regularmente Felix, mi maniático pero servible compañero, deja el correo después de haberlo escarbado, sonrío ampliamente; efectivamente, sobre la mesita está el correo regado. Hay publicidades, una carta para Aro y Marco —los otros compañeros de mi piso, que son gemelos; las facturas de luz y de la planilla de mi celular—, pero ningún papel con el sello de la universidad, ni que tenga mi nombre. Reviso una segunda vez, asegurándome de que busqué bien pero encuentro lo mismo.

—¿Felix? —lo llamo, con mis ojos puestos en los papeles en mis manos. Él asoma su cabeza desde el baño, con el cepillo de dientes—. ¿No has confundido algún sobre de la universidad?

—Noup — dice, sacando el cepillo y volviéndose al baño.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro? Es que verás que me aseguraron que hoy me iban a dar una respuesta sobre el permiso.

Felix saca su cabeza despeinada por el marco de la puerta del baño y me mira burlonamente.

—Flaco, ¿lo volviste a intentar? —Se ríe secamente—. Eso es tener huevos.

Lo miro mal. Tan mal como al acordarme que había un hombre con Bella la última vez que hablamos. Creo que hasta solté un gruñido.

—Me van a dar el permiso.

—Si tú lo dices. —Se encoge de hombros antes de dirigirse a su habitación—. Ah, y yo no he cogido nada del correo, ¡suerte! —grita y, antes de que cierre la puerta, me aseguro de enseñarle mi dedo medio. Escucho su risa retumbar en las paredes. Cabrón.

.

.

—¿Edward? —La suave voz soñolienta de Bella me contesta. Cierro los ojos un instante, recordando su sonrisa perezosa de esa vez que me colé por la ventana de su dormitorio, dos días antes de venir a Los Angeles; cómo ella encajó perfectamente con mi cuerpo cuando me acosté a su lado. Su olor en las colchas de la cama. Su tonta risa de resoplidos porque no se puede controlar—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Las sábanas ya no huelen a ti —dije nostálgico, recostándome en el respaldo de mi cama.

—Mmm, ha pasado un año, Edward. —Bosteza—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Como que estás muy dormilona —digo, mirando el reloj—. Es casi las once de la mañana.

—¿Ah, sí? Es que anoche llegué muy tarde a casa. —

Eso despertó todas mis alertas.

¿Por qué regresaba tarde a casa?

¿Con quién estaba?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Estaba en una cita?

Oh, Dios.

Así no podía seguir viviendo. No puedo con esta incertidumbre de que Bella un día de estos me diga que no podía seguir con una relación a distancia.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la voz de su madre se escucha por el auricular.

— _Benjamín está abajo._

— _Está bien. Dile que voy enseguida. Gracias, mami._

Tengo que morder mi puño para no hacerle un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Las preguntas empujan por salir y antes de que mi cerebro reaccione, me escucho soltando:

—Parece que estás ocupada. Hasta luego. —Con una voz molesta cuelgo la llamada.

LA. EM. BA. RRÉ

Quiero volver a llamar y pedirle disculpas, pero no lo hago porque mi enojo me gana. No creo que ella esté saliendo con alguien estando conmigo, aun así tengo este bichito que me fastidia y abusa porque ya va un año que no la veo. Ni pruebo sus besos, o la abrazo o simplemente un año que no puedo probar los diversos juegos que su mente retorcida crea y darle ideas.

Vaya manera de empezar el día.

.

Una vez más mi celular comienza a vibrar. Está apoyado en mi pierna, por lo que la pantalla iluminada me dice que es Bella. No lo contesto. Miro hacia adelante, queriendo prestarle atención al profesor de anatomía; lo perdí desde el momento en que inició la clase pero este es un cabrón, así que miro hacia adelante y sigo todos sus movimientos, rogando de que no se le ocurra hacerme una pregunta en alguno de los debates. Porque, ¿qué le digo? ¿Lo lamento, profesor, no le presté atención por estar pensando en que mi novia que vive en Seattle está teniendo últimamente muchos amigos del genero somos-unos-cabrones-con-las-chicas? Eso me aseguraría una "F" del porte de una hoja.

El teléfono vibra e indica que tengo un nuevo mensaje de texto. Es de Bella.

 **Realmente te estás comportando de una manera muy infantil – I.S.**

 _«_ _Ay, sí, de una manera muy infantil_ _»,_ _refunfuño para mí mismo._

 **Y para estar en la misma línea, me siento de la misma forma cuando llamo y escucho a mujeres a tu alrededor. – I.S.**

Y como buen representante de los hombres le respondo:

 **Ti istás comportando di una manira infantil… ¡babosadas! No respondo el teléfono porque estoy en clases. – E.C.**

Cuando ella ha llamado y yo estoy en algún lugar como un bar o un billar con amigos de la universidad he preferido levantarme e irme de allí para hablar con ella. Una noche nos pasamos hablando hasta cuando Felix fue a decirme que ya todos se iban.

 **Me encanta cuando te pones celoso *guiño*. Te amo. – I.S.**

Lo reconozco, me sacó una sonrisa… de bobo, idiota enamorado, flotando en la gravedad de la luna.

 **También te amo. – E.C.**

—Um, ¿Edward? —Alzo la cabeza ante la voz que me llama. A mi lado hay una chica un poco nerviosa, viste jeans holgados y una blusa blanca con un nudo a un lado. Me recuerda tanto a Bella y su ropa de "rebeldía" para sacar de casillas a Alice.

La clase había terminado y yo no me di cuenta.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, soy Renata. —Estira su mano y automáticamente la estrecho con la mía—. No sé si sabes, pero vivo en el departamento frente al tuyo. Y creo que se equivocaron de buzón, me dejaron este sobre en el mío. — Me muestra el sobre membretado con el escudo de la universidad.

Ansiosamente lo tomo de sus manos y sin pensar dos veces lo abro. Malas noticias, mi permiso había sido por segunda vez denegado. Gimoteo un poco, creo.

—¿Y, buenas noticias?

Había olvidado que Renata estaba parada a mi lado. Le sonrío amablemente, para no ser grosero con ella y decirle que se meta en sus propios asuntos.

—Gracias — digo levantándome con mi libreta de apuntes en mi mano y mi mochila colgando del hombro.

No sé cómo llamar a Bella y decirle que lo más probable que podría pasar es que nos podamos ver en las vacaciones de Navidad. Tres meses más. Que para mí son como una eternidad de trescientos años luz.

Me armo de valor y marco su número, en mi mente formulando todas las posibles maneras de decirle: _«Cariño, no podré ir pero solo di que quieres estar conmigo y yo corro a tus brazos»,_ o _«Bella, te juro que si asesinar no fuera penado por la ley, el decano estaría en el algún callejón muerto»._ Pero me manda a mensaje de voz. Um, seguro está molesta conmigo y con mis celos. Nunca me he sentido así y no sé cómo actuar ante esta situación.

Quizás debería romper con ella y rogar a que cuando termine esta tortura de universidad, no tenga a nadie y me siga amando. Quizás allí podríamos ser felices, sin celos e inseguridades. Ya no depender de nadie económicamente y que podamos vivir juntos.

Había quedado reunirme con los chicos en un bar cerca del edificio de donde vivimos, pero no tengo ganas. Camino hacia mi departamento y maldigo fuertemente al abrir la puerta y encontrarme a un grupo grande de compañeros reunidos, riendo con bebidas en sus manos. Paso empujando un par de cuerpos y para mi mala suerte, son Marco y Felix.

—¡Estamos completos! — grita Felix, empujando un vaso con alcohol en mi mano—. ¡Qué empiece el juego!

Miro extrañado cómo todos hacen una ronda y me doy cuenta que los muebles han sido acomodados contra la pared; a mamá le daría un ataque si llegara a ver este salón.

—Me he enterado que mañana es el cumpleaños de tu novia —dice de lo más feliz del mundo y eso me hace gruñir, acordarme de que no podía darle la sorpresa que tanto quería—. Entonces vamos a celebrarlo hoy, a la media noche la llamas y nosotros le cantaremos el feliz cumpleaños.

—No voy a despertar a Bella a la medianoche para que los borrachos canten.

Es como si no le hubiera dicho borracho, él sigue contando a todo pulmón el plan que tiene para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi novia. Lo fastidioso es que si Bella lo conociera, se divertiría con las ocurrencias de Felix.

—Ahora, sí. ¡A jugar!

—¿Ah?

—A jugar, Edward… —Felix me mira seriamente—. ¿No escuchaste? Vamos a jugar "Yo nunca he…" con los tragos. Si lo has hecho, te bebes una chupito y de lo contrario, no.

—Siéntate aquí. —Marco me empuja por el hombro y me sienta al lado de su hermano gemelo, Aro.

Aro es el _cuerdo_ de estos tres, pero lamentablemente donde Marco está por lo general él también; no sin antes tratar de persuadirlo.

—Siéntete feliz de que los convencí a que no es buena idea jugar a la botella —dice con una ceja arqueada. De repente me siento en deuda con él. Con el juego de la botella, le diría adiós a mi novia antes de empezar a jugarlo.

—Gracias. —Asiento hacia él.

Me tomo el licor que está en mis manos, un poco pesado para mi gusto pero con estos locos organizando _"La Fiesta de Bella",_ todo viene de maravilla.

—¡Yo comienzo! —grita Felix al otro lado de la ronda. Han repartido tres botellas de vodka estratégicamente—. Yo nunca he sido expulsado de la escuela secundaria.

 _Mierda_ , cómo olvidarme de la vez que le quise pegar a un chico de segundo porque Bella me había comentado que la había llamado _marimacha_ el primer día de clases. El director me expulsó por el resto de la semana. Bebí un trago. Las botellas pasaron por todos esos vasos vacíos, incluido el mío que Marco se encarga de llenar, mirándome.

—Yo nunca me he drogado en una fiesta de la secundaria —dijo el que seguía. Solo unos cuantos bebieron sus tragos… incluyéndome; fue antes de conocer a Bella y en realidad no fue en una fiesta de secundaria, fue en la fiesta organizada por mis primas, en una de nuestra estadía de vacaciones. Sin embargo, fue genial.

Felix me arquea las cejas, interrogando y sé que esta no me la voy a perder. Él debería ser detective de la policía, no hay nada que se le escape.

.

Un tiempo después de estar jugando, el alcohol está haciendo estragos en mí. Me siento más desinhibido y alegre. No había olvidado el asunto del permiso, pero no pesaba como al comienzo.

—Yo nunca he tenido sexo en la cama de mis padres.

Todos rieron y tomaron de sus tragos, como si fuera agua. A mi lado, Marco y Aro bebieron de golpe.

—¡Diablos, Arco! — gruñó Marco—. Ahora me siento como si he hecho un _gangbang_ contigo. —Se estremece—. ¡Asco! ¡Eres mi hermano gemelo!

Sin lugar a dudas Marco está borracho. Solo él se pone a hablar estupideces. Pongo los ojos en blanco, intentando fuertemente no reír porque… ¡Demonios! El rostro de Marco es todo un poema; arrugado y con una extraña mueca de asco en sus labios.

Todos me observan, entonces entiendo que es mi turno; así que suelto lo primero que se me ocurre, como siempre:

—Yo nunca he tenido sexo.

Los tintineos de vasos y las risas se van, solo queda la música que está de fondo sonando. Todos me miran sorprendidos, con vasos a medio camino y con las bocas abiertas. Apuesto que si alguien dejara caer un alfiler, se escucharía el sonido por encima de la música. Los murmullos no tardan en llegar, mientras me miran a hurtadillas, algunos. Otros simplemente no pueden ocultar lo estupefactos que están.

—¡OH, HE ESTADO VIVIENDO CON UN _VIRGEN_! — grita Marco, poniéndose de pie, pareciendo aterrado.

Aro a mi lado gime, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Has cometido el peor error —murmura, queriendo dejarlo entre nosotros, pero estoy seguro que todos lo escucharon.

—¡ME. ESTÁS. JODIENDO! —Felix se pone del lado de Marco, posando su mano en el corazón. Debo aclarar, de manera dramática. Soy el chico que tiene la rara enfermedad: ser virgen—. Tenemos que iniciarlo de alguna manera —murmura, para sí mismo.

Pero, diablos, lo escuché. Reboto hasta estar de pie, planeando alejarme de estos. . . Estaba esperando a Bella, ese es nuestro plan. Trabajar, ahorrar, estudiar…. Para vivir juntos, sin depender de nadie. No hay manera de que me hagan acostar con una mujer que no sea ella. Prácticamente corro hacia mi habitación, encerrándome. Quizás podría quedarme todo el fin de semana en la habitación, estudiando. Tengo lecciones y trabajos por entregar. Eso voy a hacer: estudiar y esperar a que se olviden del tema.

.

Escucho a lo lejos que un teléfono suena. Es un sonido fastidioso que no me dejar seguir durmiendo. Estaba soñando con mi amada Bella; ella y yo, haciendo el amor sobre las sábanas de mi cama, respirando dificultoso con nuestros alientos mezclándose. Estaba por correrme cuando el bendito celular, que cada vez parece más cercano, suena. Si es el de Felix, Aro o Marco… los iba a destruir. Lo juro.

Abro un ojo para ver la hora, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que el celular sonando es el mío. Lo alcanzo y veo en la pantalla una alarma, a la media noche. Frunzo el ceño, mientras veo a la nada; no hay ninguna luz filtrándose por la rendija de la puerta, ni hay música… en realidad, no se escucha ni a un grillo cantar. Gracias al cielo.

Pero, ¿para qué era la alarma a la medianoche?

Regreso a ver el celular, todavía atolondrado por el sueño hasta que veo; 13 de septiembre. El cumpleaños de Bella. Mis dedos automáticamente se deslizan a través de la agenda telefónica hasta que encuentro lo que busco: Mi amor. Soy el típico novio cursi que el número de su novia es todo dulce y rosa, porque ella odia lo dulce y rosa.

Poso el teléfono en mi oído y a la tercera timbrada la llamada es cogida pero se escucha mucho ruido de fondo, personas hablando y música a todo volumen.

—¿Hola? — digo, pegando el teléfono más en mi oreja, como si así fuera a escuchar claro.

—¡Hola, Edward! —dice Bella, feliz.

—¿Estás en una fiesta? —pregunto, un poco anonadado—. ¿Qué haces en una fiesta?

—Verás, conocí a unos amigos que me cayeron súper genial y me invitaron a una fiesta. —Ríe—. La hicieron para la novia de su compañero de piso, pero ella no vive aquí, ¿sabes? ¿No es eso dulce?

¿Amigos? ¿Está en casa de desconocidos? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Charlie se había encargado de recitarle todas las estadísticas de crímenes que pasan cuando decidió ir a vivir a Seattle. ¿Y está en una fiesta con desconocidos? ¡Dios, Bella me va a matar de un infarto!

—Bella… —siseo entre dientes, a punto de explotar.

—Um, Edward, espera. —La escucho preguntarle a alguien por el baño.

— _Esta es mi habitación_ —el sonido de una puerta abrirse vino a mi oído. —, _si quieres puedes pasar la noche. Te aseguro que el colchón es suavecito. Parece que estuvieras durmiendo entre nubes._ —Bella ríe.

—Bella… —gruño.

— _Esta es la habitación doble_ — otra puerta abriéndose vino a mi oído, a estas alturas el sonido de la fiesta prácticamente había reducido—, _aquí duermen unos hermanos; sus camas son duras._ —La voz del tipo parecía borracha y amortiguada con algo—. _Y aquí…_ —alguien se para fuera de mi puerta, la luz había sido encendida y no me había dado cuenta—. _Procura no hacer ruido_ —susurra el hombre que acompaña a Bella.

Frunzo el ceño y me pongo de pie para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que la alcance esta se abre y las sombras de dos personas aparecen frente a mí. Achino los ojos porque la luz me da directamente, dejándome ciego.

—Y esta es la habitación de un hombre calzonudo por su novia —dice Felix, dando un paso adelante.

Enciende la luz y descubro a la persona que está a su lado. . Parpadeo. Dios, ¿Bella? ¿Bella, mi novia, frente a mí, de pie, con una mochila negra colgando de su hombro y una maleta grande a su lado? ¿Mi Bella? .

—¿Bella? —Mi cerebro está congelado.

—¿Hola? —Se encoge de hombros—. Decidí darme un autoregalo de cumpleaños y vine a verte.

—Espera —murmuro, sacudo la cabeza, tratando de despejar mi mente nublada—. ¿Eres Bella?

—Um, odio que me digas Bella, pero sí. Esa soy yo. —Una sonrisa nerviosa vacila en sus labios.

No le doy tiempo de reaccionar, la atraigo a mis brazos para sentirla real. . Es ella. Es _Mi_ Bella. Es real. Su olor, su delicioso olor dulzón y su delgado cuerpo contra el mío. Es todo lo que estoy necesitando.

No quiero abrir mis ojos, tengo miedo de que esto solamente sea un sueño, un maldito sueño que podría arruinar mi existencia. Uno que me declare loco porque la siento como si fuera real; su olor, su calor, su respiración… su cuerpo, toda ella pegada a mí. Su cuerpo se sacude contrata el mío. Abro los ojos y veo a Felix parado en el marco de la puerta, él extiende su mano, asintiendo hacia mí, con un arqueo coqueto de cejas.

—Ya sabes, Bella, si te resulta dura esta cama siempre puedes ir a pedir un puestito en la mía. —Guiña un ojo.

Un gruñido sale de mi pecho y le muestro mi dedo medio. Qué lo jodan, Bella es solo mía. Mi cama es tan suave que provoca no salir de allí, ahora será mejor con mi novia en ella. Joder, diez mil veces mejor.

El cuerpo de Bella se sacude contra el mío, está entre riendo e hipando. Se separa un poco de mi pecho para verlo sobre su hombro.

—Lo tendré pendiente —le dice con la voz un poco ronca.

Estoy seguro que le guiñó un ojo. El desgraciado soltó una sonrisita y hasta se sonrojó. Eso causa Bella cuando lanza uno de sus coqueteos.

—Ese es un amargado —señala hacia mí—, estoy seguro que vas a venir por mí, nena. Solo toca dos veces y sabré que eres tú.

—Qué te jodan, Felix —gruño.

—No lo arruines, Eddie. Hay camas de sobra.

Bella entierra su rostro en mi pecho, riendo. Puedo decir que ella ya ama a Felix. Pero más a mí, obvio.

Mi mano viaja a su nuca y tiro de ella para ver su rostro, cerca del mío. Dios, es hermosa. Siempre me deja sin respiración, sus ojos castaños mirándome, conocedores. Ella puede ver en mi alma con ellos. Puede navegar dentro de mí. Necesitaba tanto su contacto que estoy flipando. Todavía se me hace imposible, había hablado con la mamá de Bella anoche por Facebook y no me dijo nada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bebé —murmuro contra sus labios.

Ella odia que le diga bebé, pero no se enoja o empuja como suele hacer. Esa es la Bella sentimental, casi nunca aparece pero siempre está para mí. Siempre dispuesta a sacrificar cosas por mí.

Soy un maldito hombre afortunado.

—Si eres inteligente no la dejarás ir. —Felix aún está parado en la puerta, mirándonos serio. Sonríe cálidamente y sale, cerrando la puerta. Hola, privacidad.

—No te voy a dejar ir —le doy esa sonrisa que ella ama tanto—, soy un hombre muy inteligente.

—Más te vale, Edward Masen. —Besa mis labios, deteniéndose en mi labio inferior y tirando de él con un pequeño mordisco que conduce una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, poniendo mis vellos en punta.

Sus labios son suaves y demandantes. Su lengua juguetea un poco con la mía. Me separo poco a poco de sus labios, dejando un rastro de besos hasta su oreja. Ella se estremece con mi respiración chocando en su lado sensible.

—Vamos a dormir —murmuro, a la fuerza. Ha viajado, seguro un día agotador y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos me lo confirman—. Por allí está el baño. —Señalo a un lado de la habitación.

Bella se separa de mí, con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Toma todo mi autocontrol caminar hacia la cama y tirar de las sábanas. Apenas tenían como tres días puestas en la cama, pero ya es hora de un cambio. Mientras acomodaba todo; la cama, las almohadas y colocaba la maleta de Bella, ella se cambió a su pijama en el baño. Y yo, como amo dormir sin camiseta, tuve que ir en busca de una y colocármela; no quiero intimidarla o darle un mensaje errado y que su estadía en Los Angeles sea traumática.

Sí, soy un novio considerado.

Sale del baño justo cuando estoy tirando las sábanas al cesto de la ropa sucia. Ella me sonríe tímidamente, caminando hacia su maleta para sacar sus cosas de aseo y regresa al baño. Siento la ducha abierta, luego la llave del lavabo y por último cepillándose los dientes y de alguna manera supe que sus rutinas tenía que hacerlas mías y que no sabía cuánto tiempo, pero necesitaba que ella se quede para siempre conmigo.

.

Bella llevaba una hora dormida, acurrucada en mi pecho con su pierna sobre la mía. Y yo tenía insomnio, me era imposible dormir con ella respirando tranquilamente en la tela de mi camiseta, se suponía que esta noche sería una donde el sueño y yo nos conciliaríamos y llegáramos a un acuerdo acerca de regresar a mí.  
Desde hace un año Morfeo y yo teníamos una riña sin fin. El muy cabrón disfrutaba teniéndome en vela, era como un juego del que él era el campeón. Muchas veces tuve que salir del edificio, de madrugada a caminar para cansarme, era como si me daba un subidón de azúcar. Sacaba provecho estudiando, pero aun así el muy hijo de su mamá me torturaba y pensé que esta noche sería distinta. Muy pronto me había hecho ilusiones.

Aún no podía creer que ella esté aquí. Mi mano no puede dejar de tocarla. Todo mi yo grita que estoy en un sueño. Un muy buen sueño. Y para constatar su presencia, Bella se mueve y posa su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, enviando su aliento a mi sensible piel.

Ella había venido a pasar su día conmigo y tengo que hacerlo inolvidable. Ya es hora de hacer un poco de turismo. Quizás pueda pedir prestado un auto a algún amigo y llevar a Bella a pasear. Un poco de turismo convencional en Hollywood. Estoy convencido de que una ruta de skateparks sería ideal para festejar y que ella pueda estrenar su regalo.

.

Pasé la noche en vela, con miedo de que todo este asunto de la llegada de Bella solo sea producto de mi imaginación; mi mano moviéndose a través de su espalda. No puedo parar de tocarla y la excitación que tengo en mi cuerpo es como una inyección de adrenalina en mi sistema. Veo el sol salir y sus rayos atravesar las persianas de mi habitación. Es mi hora, tengo que abandonar la cama y preparar el desayuno con una buena dosis de café. Oh, tan necesario café.

Le doy un beso en la frente y me muevo hasta quedar libre de su cuerpo, quiero regresar a ella.

Si uno de mis amigos estuviera en mi cabeza, pensaría que soy una niñita chillona. Y, diablos que lo parecía, pero estar separado un año de ella era todo lo que podía soportar.

Ya en la cocina comienzo haciendo hotcakes, a ella le gustan con helado de vainilla y fresas. Ama las fresas. Y estoy completamente agradecido de que el helado de vainilla que compré hace unos días todavía exista en la nevera.

—¿Vienes o vas? —le pregunto a Felix cuando lo veo ingresar con el correo en la mano. Por su camisa arrugada y que es la que estaba usando anoche, le apuesto a más porque recién llega. Le arqueo una ceja burlonamente.

Él me hace una seña obscena mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia su habitación.

—Renata es toda una tigresa —dice con su voz ronca—, pero tengo clases. ¿Hay café?

—Sí, ve a alistarte mientras termino de hacer el desayuno.

—Gracias, _mi amor_ , esta noche te toca sexo salvaje. —Me lanza un beso.

Le lanzo un pedazo de pan, pero desgraciadamente Felix atraviesa la puerta y este cae al suelo.

.

Bella ama mi regalo. Contempla la cámara por todos los ángulos, maravillada. Cuando abre la caja, con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos brillan; iluminan la habitación, mientras Bella saca su cámara profesional de la caja. La había querido desde hace mucho tiempo y había estado ahorrando todo lo posible para comprársela, ahora sé que el esfuerzo valió la pena. Gano besos y abrazos, sobre la cama, después del desayuno.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Sonrío viendo su cara de felicidad.

—¡Gracias, Edward! —Bella se abalanza a mis brazos, tumbándome en la cama. Besa mis labios, con pequeños besos cariñosos que amo. Me gusta cuando se pone amorosa, no es de esas novias que pasan pegadas a su novio… ella es distinta. Con su rostro iluminado se sienta a horcajadas en mi cintura—. Te tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Ah, sí? —La acerco a mi boca para besarla. Me da un beso rápido y se impulsa para quedar con la espalda recta—. ¿Cuál?

Ella juguetea con sus manos sobre mi pecho, distrayéndome, pero es la manera de mantener sus nervios. Así como morderse el labio y poner ojitos de borrego degollado.

—Mi videojuego se expuso en Seattle. Estuvo en la categoría Amateurs y la valoración fue de cinco estrellas. Los GameTubers lo amaron y se llevaron demos, ahora están dando las mejores críticas y hace un par de días se consiguió distribuidor. —Termina con una sonrisa avergonzada.

En mis labios no podría caber una sonrisa más grande… estoy atónito.

—¡Es grandioso! —Salto sobre ella, riendo y besándola—. Dios, eres hermosa, talentosa y la mejor persona que he conocido. Te mereces todo, Bella. Te amo.

Ella baja su mirada, su rostro ruborizado. No le gusta que las personas mencionen lo ingeniosa que es. Estuvo trabajando meses en ese videojuego; fue su idea, su diseño, su historia… es su bebé.

—Gracias —murmura—, pero eso no es todo; también aceptaron mi traslado a la Universidad de Los Angeles y desde el lunes vamos a ser compañeros. Claro, si es que quieres.

—No solamente vienes a sacarme de este pozo oscuro —dramatizo, robándole una carcajada. Salto de la cama y tiendo una mano hacia ella—. Mi preciosa dama, la que va a mantener a este vagabundo, ¿me haría el gran honor de acompañarme a celebrar su cumpleaños?

—Claro, mi Vagabundo.

.

Felix gustosamente me prestó su camioneta. Bella se divirtió. Había trazado una ruta de skateparks en un mapa de la ciudad. Su inseparable tabla y la mía en la camioneta y fuimos rumbo a patear traseros; ella, yo sigo siendo un asco.

En total fueron diez parques. Bella se dedicó a fotografiar cada cosa que pasaba por su lado; niños, flores, cielo, personas paseando a sus mascotas. Ella está feliz, sonríe viendo al cielo y luego viéndome a mí. Soy un cabrón afortunado, lo sé. Ella tiene un aura que llama a todos a acercarse. Es más libre, no tiene a las viejas chismosas del pueblo murmurando de ella.

Aquí es donde me doy cuenta de que Bella pertenece a la ciudad, lejos de los antiguos perjuicios de las personas. No necesita cambiar, son las personas a su alrededor que lo necesitan. Ella es auténtica, única, original. Y me aseguraría de mantenerla en mi vida, _siempre._

.

—¿Edward? —Alzo la vista del menú del restaurante donde paramos para almorzar—. ¿Puedo… um, no sé… concretar… un día?

Frunzo el ceño, confundido.

—¿Un día qué?

—Yo… verás, tenemos un par de años de novios, ¿no? —Sus mejillas se encienden a un rojo vergüenza.

—Sí…

—Y estaba pensando en que esta noche podría ser, ¿especial?

—¿Especial? —Achino los ojos sin entender lo que quiere decir.

—Sí. —Ella cierra los ojos un instante y luego la determinación cruza su rostro. Sus expresiones son más serenas—. ¿Hacer el amor?

La soda se queda atragantada en mi garganta. La miro sorprendido. Algunas veces habíamos tocado el tema, pero no habíamos llegado a nada más acertado que era cuando estemos en la universidad. Aunque antes de eso había una serie de condiciones; trabajo, lugar propio y un anillo de compromiso de por medio.

—¿Esta noche? —Es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar. Tengo mi cerebro atrofiado.

—Si te parece bien. —Se encoje de hombros.

—Solo si estás segura, Bella. —Mi mano alcanza la suya por encima de la mesa—. Es lo que más deseo, pero los tuyos van por encima de los míos.

—También lo quiero, Edward.

Asiento, cogiendo un pan de ajo de la cesta. Mi estómago de repente no tiene hambre y está ansioso. Solo quedan cinco horas antes de que sea de noche. Y no hay nada más desesperante que ver pasar el tiempo lentamente.

.

Mientras Bella toma fotografías de unos perritos, aprovecho para llamar a Felix y asegurarme de que todos tengan un lugar para dormir. No voy a tener nuestra primera vez en un departamento con tres chicos queriendo espiar todo lo que hacemos. Diablos, necesitamos un departamento solo para ambos. Pronto. Mi mente está haciendo un análisis bancario urgente.

Cuando entramos al departamento, las luces están apagadas y un resplandor de velas aromáticas encendidas nos llega; en el centro de la sala incuso hay un corazón formado. Sobre la mesa en la que dejamos las llaves, está un papel doblado; lo agarro y enciendo las luces, perdiendo el ambiente romántico que nos dejaron mis amigos.

" **Disfruten la noche. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella."—Felix, Aro y Marco.**

Me rio de lo que dice la nota y se la paso a Bella, quien después de leer se pone roja como un tomate.

—Ahora todos lo saben —gime tapándose el rostro.

—No nos preocupemos de eso ahora. —La conduzco al sofá que está en la sala—. ¿Agua, Coca-Cola, cerveza?

—Um, agua —dice. Está nerviosa.

Yo también lo estoy, pero no quiero demostrarlo. Mis manos tiemblan mientras agarro dos botellas de agua de la nevera. Le doy una a Bella, quien la destapa y bebe la mitad de golpe mientras me quedo con la otra y la bebo despacio, disfrutando de lo fresco.

Mis manos sudan. Las tengo que secar un par de veces en los jeans. Pongo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ella me mira nerviosa y le sonrío.

—Ambos estamos nerviosos —susurro acercándome a sus labios.

Ellos me reciben un poco temblorosos, pero poco a poco se adaptan a los míos y comienzan a moverse en sincronía. Sus labios suaves me besan insistentemente. Dejo que ella dé los primeros pasos porque no quiero malinterpretar nada.

Tengo miedo y por primera vez me siento torpe. Había visto películas sobre hacer el amor, pero ninguna es muy explicativa. Todos hablan de lo grandioso de su primera vez y me pregunto: ¿seré el único hombre sobre la tierra que siente que la va a cagar? La teoría no es nada como la práctica.

Una de mis manos se posa en un seno de Bella, por encima de la ropa, lo presiono suavemente y su gemido contra mis labios me indica que va bien.

—Vamos a mi habitación —murmuro alejándome para que ella camine conmigo. En mi cuarto tendremos un poco más de privacidad y me siento más seguro.

Bella me sigue, espero a un lado de la puerta para que ella pase. Está mordiendo su labio inferior. Desesperadamente la acorralo contra la pared y la beso fuerte. Duro; nuestros dientes chocan y lenguas danzan. Alzo su pierna y Bella suelta un gemido, uno que me hace contraer de simple necesidad de ella.

—Edward —susurra, moviéndose contra de mi pelvis—. Edward... la bragueta de tu pantalón está pinchando mi pierna.

—Lo siento. —Me separo de ella.

—Quítate el pantalón, Edward. —Bella demanda, su voz envía electricidad a través de mi cuerpo, llegando a mi entrepierna. Obedezco su demanda y rápidamente me despojo de mis pantalones, ella de sus shorts y ambos quedamos solo con la camiseta puesta… y los calcetines de mi parte. No olvidarlos.

Guio a Bella hacia la cama y hago que se siente. Inclino mi cuerpo para besarla y mis manos cobran vida propia, comienzan a acariciar su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos perfectos. Ella suelta un suspiro sobre mis labios que me vuelve literalmente loco. Quito su blusa, su sostén y la dejo a mi vista. Unas braguitas de encaje blanco también se van. Dios, me deja sin respiración. Las manos de Bella van hacia mi camiseta y me ayuda a sacarla por encima de mi cabeza, mi bóxer también se va, arrancándole un gemido a Bella.

No sé cómo hacer esto. Siento que lo voy a arruinar.

—Bésame, Edward. —Bella demanda, tirando de mis hombros hacia ella.

Mi pecho sobre el suyo, ambos desnudos, se siente fantástico. Como si su cuerpo fue hecho a la medida del mío. La beso, tiro de su labio, la acaricio con mi lengua. Mis manos recorren sus piernas desnudas y llegan a su centro, temblorosas. Las yemas de mis dedos la rozan, lo que hacen que Bella de un respingo con el contacto.

Poco a poco la empujo hasta que su espalda está presionada con el colchón, me ubico entre sus piernas.

—No sé cómo hacer esto. —Le soy sincero—. He odio que duele y que si voy despacio no tanto pero, te amo, Bella. Ten presente que te amo más que a mi vida —miro sus labios y sonrío—, y que la practica hace al maestro. —Beso su frente.

—Estoy segura que vamos a practicar hasta perfeccionar. —Me guiña un ojo. Sus palabras me quitan un poco de nerviosismo.

Comienzo a besar, posicionándome en un su entrada. Presiono un poco con mi cadera pero mi _amigo_ decide jugar conmigo y hacerme quedar mal, se va por otro lado; lo que me hace suspirar pesado y cerrar los ojos. Bella suelta un par de risitas. Le gruño juguetonamente.

—¿Quieres ir arriba? —La beso en la frente y me siento.

Ella asiente y me mira, mordiendo su maldito labio. La atraigo hacia mí porque soy un desesperado, besándola fuertemente mientras ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí y se posiciona sobre mi erección. Su centro se siente caliente, tengo ganas de tocarla pero no quiero ponernos más nerviosos. Sus brazos cubren mis hombros y sus labios los míos. Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta cuando la siento envolverme tan estrechamente, sus brazos ajustándose entorno a mis hombros. Su respiración golpeando en mi rostro. Ambos resoplamos y quedamos quietos cuando estoy dentro de ella, muy dentro, en un lugar cálido y estrecho. El mejor maldito lugar de este mundo. Lo acabo de descubrir y ya no quiero salir de allí; _mi lugar._

Quiero empujar con mis caderas y me estoy conteniendo a que ella dé el primer paso. Siento que si muevo un dedo voy a dejarlo ir. Lentamente las caderas de Bella comienzan a moverse de arriba abajo. Su lengua invade mi boca y me pierdo. Como todo un adolescente, me dejo ir. Sostengo su rostro, no quiero que se siga moviendo, pero no me hace caso y sus caderas se sacuden con fuerza mientras mi orgasmo arrasa conmigo y mi dignidad. Escondo mi rostro en su cuello, mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo pegándola a mí.

Bella con su voz suave comienza a tararear, al principio no entiendo qué pero cuando su rostro se enfrenta al mío y ve mi cara de vergüenza ella sonríe y canta:

—Aquí vienen las malas noticias, hablando de esto y aquello… Bien, dame todo lo que tengas y no te contengas… Bien, probablemente debería avisarte de que simplemente estaré bien… No te ofendas, no pierdas el tiempo, aquí está el por qué: porque soy feliz.

He allí otra razón para amarla, siempre encuentra una maldita canción para la ocasión.

 **Algunos años después…**

—¿Estás segura que lo quieres hacer? —pregunto desesperado bajando la filmadora, Bella se desespera y me lanza una mirada matadora. Pero qué puedo hacer; ella tiene a mi hija de un año subida a una tabla de skateboard. Apenas puede mantenerse de pie y ya quiera montarla a que patine con ella.

—Edward, por favor —gime—, me has preguntado lo mismo un millón de veces.

—Emma, papá va a morir de un infarto. Baja de ahí —digo, ya que no puedo convencer a Bella de que es mala idea… pero Emma ama la maldita tabla y pega un gritito de felicidad. Su madre la tiene sujeta por los brazos, baja su pequeño pie que no llega al suelo y lo mueve, como queriendo deslizarse.

La pequeña demonio quiere que muera de un infarto.

Bella ríe divertida.

—Edward, no es la primera vez que lo hago. —Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta. Bella rueda los ojos—. O lo haces o me estás obligando a hacer que Mikey use su gorro con la Go Pro.

Alzo la filmadora, con el lente apuntando hacia ellas, resignado y con el corazón en la boca. Bella mueve su pie contra el suelo, la patineta comienza a rodar y mi corazón se detiene. Ella construyó una pequeña, muuuuuy pequeña rampa para este día. El día donde Emma Masen Swan hace su primer deslizado. Veo en cámara lenta como la sonrisa desdentada de mi hija se hace presente cuando comienza a moverse, sus ojos iluminados se ven a través del casco rosa que lleva puesto. También tiene coderas y rodilleras. Bella me aseguró que no dejaría que algo le pase, pero diablos, tenía el derecho de ser un padre sobreprotector.

Mi esposa y yo llevamos viviendo muchos años en Los Angeles. Ambos elegimos esta ciudad, el sol, la playa y la gente sin prejuicios para que sea nuestro hogar.

Hoy Bella cumple 29 años, es toda una programadora de videojuegos. Una de las más talentosas. Ahora estaba junto a Rosalie diseñando un juego educativo.

Sigue patinando, tomando fotografías, encontrando una canción para cada ocasión y somos jodidamente geniales en el arte de hacer el amor; hicimos a nuestro perfecto tesoro, a nuestra obra de arte. Yo soy médico y disfruto mis días libres con mis chicas… aunque espero que pronto tengamos un chico, necesito un aliado.

—¿Lo tomaste, Edward? —grita Bella emocionada, balanceándose en la patineta.

Olviden que necesito un aliado. Sería todo un mini Edward y… con Bella como mamá se pasaría al otro bando. Así de simple. Solo necesito que ella me siga amando.

 **N/A: Holiiiis! Estoy taaaaaaan feliz! He podido secuestrar a la Sra. Inspiración, con peleas todo, por unos dias para traerles este OS. Me adelanto en agradecer por sus votos, favoritos, alertas y reviews, incluyendo sus comentarios en el grupo o los privados a mi cuenta de facebook.  
**

 **También le agradezco a Sol por obligarme a escribir. Es una diablilla con carita de ángel :D que hace los mejores acosos mundiales. Te adoro, nenis. Gracias por corregir a ultima hora y por tenerme paciencia.**

 **Si por aquí se pasa una de las chicas del grupo ese loco, gracias también por darme sus opiniones cuando les pasé el borrador. Esto es dedicado a ustedes. Las quiero, locas!**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo,**

 **Besitos,**

 **Mel de Lutz.**


End file.
